


"That didn't stop you before" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Light Angst, Reconciliation, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: After The Kryptonite Incident, Kara and Lena reach an impasse until they find their way back to each other with the help of a mad sibling, small gestures and midnight honesty.Post-season 3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	"That didn't stop you before" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for the love you've shown on the previous fics, it's mind-blowing in a very awesome way! Secondly, I will continue (or start?) the fake dating au fic once I'm done with this series, thanks for the feedback and the enthusiasm! Thirdly, it's 7 am and I haven't slept so please excuse the mistakes. This is update 1 out of ... 3 for today. Enjoy!

Lex Luthor was a nuisance. He broke out of a maximum security prison, crawled into one of his many obscure laboratories and was now sitting on a throne made of Kryptonite. Oh, how Kara wished she was speaking figuratively. She could feel her body growing weaker by the second and it wouldn't be long until she ran out of strength to get out of there - alive.

'Supergirl,' Lex greeted with enthusiasm. 'It's always lovely to see you.'

'What do you want, Lex?' Supergirl questioned impatiently.

'Oof. That's a loaded question,' the bald man replied as he considered her words. 'Let's see, Superman dead, world domination, and a Luthor family reunion would also be nice, wouldn't it?'

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the conspiratorial answer. 'Unless you're looking to extend your sentence, I suggest you think before you speak.'

'And deny myself the opportunity to live in the only place in the world where the majority of the population hates Kryptonians? Now, why would I do that?' Lex wondered before offering the superhero a genuine smile.

Supergirl didn't return the expression. Not in the mood to entertain the sociopath any longer, she said, 'you're surrounded, Lex.'

Her speech about his re-arrest and the juridical steps that would follow was interrupted by the Luthor's calm voice. 'So are you.'

Noticing the confused look on the alien's face, he reached into his jacket pocket with a quick 'may I?' and pulled out a small remote. He pressed a button and suddenly a couple of drones came swooping in, all equipped with a laser pointer. Given the green glow emanating from the flying machines, Kara had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this particular light show.

'Unless you want to be hit with 15 Kryptonite lasers and my Kryptonite weapon of choice, _I suggest_ you turn around and walk out of here, Supergirl,' Lex advised patiently.

Despite the uncomfortable tingling feeling under her skin that was closely bordering on extreme pain, the Super took a menacing step forward. Lex easily rotated the joystick that controlled the drones and with the synchronisation of an artistic swim team, they slowly closed in on the Kryptonian.

Director Danvers grabbed the Super's arm. 'Fall back, Supergirl,' she commanded.

Supergirl glared at the bald man sitting in front of her before doing as told. As much as she hated backing down from a fight, she knew her sister was making the right call. This wasn't the moment to play hero. She turned her back to the man and she could hear the other DEO agents swiftly moving out of their positions.

'Supergirl,' Lex called out.

Kara clenched her fists before facing the Luthor with an expectant gaze.

'Please notify my dear sister that I'll be expecting her,' he requested.

'When is this meeting to take place?' The blonde asked.

'She'll know where to go when the time comes,' was the vague reply she received. At least that answered her next question of 'where' the meeting was going to happen, although one could hardly call it informative.

Supergirl turned on her heels and headed for the exit once more. The fresh air provided some relief to the Kryptonite-induced migraine that was raging in her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subside.

'Hey, are you okay?' A familiar voice asked.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at her sister. 'Yeah, I'm fine. I'll meet you at the DEO.'

Alex studied her sibling carefully, knowing she had a habit of hiding her true emotions. 'Are you sure you can fly back without crashing into a building?'

The blonde smirked. 'Are you calling me a bad flyer?'

The DEO director raised an eyebrow. 'If I say yes, will you hitch a ride with us?'

'Nope.'

'Fine, then you're an excellent flyer. Now please be careful,' she implored.

'I always am,' Kara replied cheekily. Alex could've spent another 15 minutes arguing the invalidity of that statement if her sister hadn't stepped away and put some distance between them for her take-off. The Super grinned at her. 'Race you to the DEO!'

Alex's eyes widened. 'Supergirl!'

*

The flying superhero landed inside the main operating room of the DEO's headquarters through the open window and her eyes automatically searched for the Luthor. 'Lena?'

She heard the unmistakable sound of the CEO's heels walking down the stairs and turned around to face the approaching woman.

'Supergirl,' Lena greeted with a tight smile. The whole 'going behind her back to check if she had any Kryptonite left'-debacle had left a stain on their previously blossoming friendship and even though circumstances had brought them back together, they were hardly as close as they used to be.

Kara's chest tightened at the cold and unfamiliar look in her best friend's eyes. 'You were right,' she told her. 'Lex saw us coming a mile away.'

The Luthor nodded thoughtfully. 'He managed to escape a maximum security prison undetected. I highly doubt him being caught on a security camera was accidental.'

The blonde frowned. 'So, he lured us there to do what? Hang out? Have a chat? He had enough Kryptonite to kill me, if he had wanted to but I'm still here,' she pointed out.

'What did he say to you?' Lena asked as they walked towards the round table.

'The usual,' Kara recalled. 'That he wanted to kill Superman and take over the world. He said he'd like to you and your mother again, and when I told him we were going to take him back in, he invited his Kryptonite-shooting drones to join the party.'

The Luthor pursed her lips. 'Kryptonite, huh?' She repeated tentatively, fully aware that this was a touchy subject for the Kryptonian.

Kara sighed. 'It wouldn't surprise me if he synthesised it himself. He's got the brains and the use for it.' She fell silent for a moment as she thought about their next move. 'I need to warn my cousin. Lex explicitly said he wanted Superman dead and with the amount of Kryptonite he was sitting on, it won't be too hard to make it a reality.'

'That's why we need to find a way to get our hands on it before Lex can use it on either one of you,' Alex strategised as she approached the pair.

The blonde frowned in confusion. 'Did you only just arrive?'

Her sister narrowed her eyes at her. 'We got stuck in traffic, you wouldn't understand.'

Lena bit back a laugh at the director's retort before going back to what she had previously said. 'How much Kryptonite did my brother have?'

'Too much,' Kara answered. 'Enough to make himself a throne out of it, power 15 laser drones and make weapons out of it. Why?'

The Luthor hummed as she quickly estimated the total weight of it all. 'He won't be able to move all that Kryptonite in one night, so I think it's safe to say it'll still be at his lab tomorrow.' She paused before she looked up at Supergirl with bewilderment. 'Did you say a throne?'

The blonde smiled softly at her expression. 'Yes.'

'And he sat on it?'

'Yes,' she repeated.

'That man's going to give himself cancer,' Lena mused. The irony of the key to Superman's death and thus, his long-awaited rise to power being his downfall was not lost on her.

'I didn't know Kryptonite was harmful to humans,' Alex stated curiously.

'There hasn't been any research done on the effects of Kryptonite on humans since most humans don't come into contact with it in their lifetime, but given the effects it has on Kryptonians, I highly doubt high or long term exposure to the substance would leave you unaffected,' the Luthor theorised.

The DEO director looked impressed. 'Duly noted,' she said.

The conversation switched back to the topic of Lex Luthor and Alex spoke up apprehensively, 'if the Kryptonite is still going to be there tomorrow, we could storm the place and confiscate it.' 

'That's a plan,' Lena agreed without conviction. 'What about Lex?'

'If he's there, we'll have to arrest him,' Alex replied apologetically.

The Luthor nodded stiffly. 'Of course. I'll help you with the Kryptonite, and if my brother's there, I could help you catch him. It takes a Luthor to know one.' 

'That would be great. Thanks, Lena,' the DEO director told her with a smile.

Lena offered her a small smile before turning her gaze to Supergirl. 'Once we're done, you're free to check my lab and see if I might've kept some for myself. It'll save you the trouble of doing it behind my back.'

Kara swallowed nervously. 'I won't go behind your back.'

'Why not?'

'Because we're friends,' she replied hopefully.

Lena's face twitched at the statement but she refrained from commenting on it. Instead, she said, 'that didn't stop you before.'

'It should have,' Kara admitted before promising, 'and it will now.' 

The Luthor nodded. 'Is there anything else to discuss concerning the mission tomorrow?'

'Oh, hey, Supergirl. Did you pass on Lex's message?' Alex wondered.

The Super's eyes widened at the reminder. 'I almost forgot. Lex told me to tell you that he will be expecting you. I asked him when and where you needed to go but he said you'd know. Do you?'

Lena frowned. 'No. I guess he was just rambling on again.' 

Kara was so used to hearing Lena's heartbeat that any irregularities sounded like a siren going off. She clearly knew what her brother was talking about but she wasn't in a sharing mood.

'If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way,' the CEO said with a questioning look in her eyes. 

Alex shook her head. 'Go ahead, get some rest. I'll brief the teams for on tomorrow's mission so we'll be good to go in the morning.'

Lena nodded and bid the sisters good night before she made her way to the elevator.

'You know you can always talk to me, right?'

The Luthor looked over her shoulder and saw the Super standing a few feet behind her. 

'I know,' she promised. 

'Good.'

The elevator doors opened and Lena gave the blonde a smile. 'Good night, Kara.'

*

The clock read 00:01 am. It was officially Tuesday. Lena crept out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas into a daytime outfit. She fixed herself a quick cup of coffee and unplugged her phone. from the charger. After she had brushed her teeth, she headed to the entrance and grabbed a pair of boots before walking back into her kitchen. She sat on one of the high stools and waited for her phone to light up with an incoming text message when a soft tap on her balcony window caught her attention. At this level, she knew there was only one person who could reach her apartment and with a sigh, she made her way to the glass door and unlocked it. 

'Kara. What are you doing here?' She asked impatiently.

Kara gave her a once-over and noticed the outfit change. 'I knew it. I knew you were hiding something. You're going to see your brother, aren't you?' 

Lena huffed. 'You don't understand, Kara.'

The blonde guessed, 'you're hoping that the fact that he hasn't killed me or my cousin yet means that he's his old self again. You want to know if he's changed.'

Okay, so maybe she did understand. 'I do, and you know you can't stop me from going.'

'I'm not planning to,' Kara assured.

'Then what _are_ you doing?'

'Let me come with you,' she pleaded and unconsciously stepped forward. 

'Absolutely not. This is something I have to do on my own, Kara,' Lena replied certainly. 

'Lena-'

'Go home, Kara,' she told her tiredly. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

The Super pouted at the dismissal. 'Call me if you need me, no matter what time it is. I'll always hear you.' She waited for Lena to nod her agreement before carrying on. 'Be careful, and text me when you get back so I know you're safe.'

'Alright, mother,' the Luthor teased. 'Now, try to get some sleep.'

Kara started to walk away before she turned around one last time. 'Hey, Lena?' The woman in question met her gaze with a curious expression. 'I know it's not easy for you to see your brother again after all those years so I just wanted to say I'm proud of you, and good luck,' she added with a small but encouraging smile.

Lena let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding. 'Thank you, Kara.'

*

Lena approached the familiar mansion with a feeling of unease and nostalgia. She walked up the steps leading to the main entrance and pushed the door open. She stepped inside the cold building and took in the unwelcoming decor. The place was dusty and dark now that no one lived here anymore. It had been years since Lena had last walked through these halls, yet the journey to the study room happened instinctively as if her body was on autopilot. 

'Lena, you came. I wasn't sure you would.'

'Neither was I,' Lena admitted. She was stuck in the doorway, staring at the ghostly image of her brother. 

'Come sit with me,' Lex invited from his seat. He gestured to the other chair and between the two seats, stood a table with a chess board atop it. 

'Tuesday night is Tournament night,' the younger sibling remembered as she settled in the chair reserved for her. 

Lex smiled genuinely. 'Do you remember how you used to get so mad when you'd lose so I had to let you win every now and then?' He asked while he made his first move.

Lena laughed. 'Is that the story you keep telling yourself? In my version, I can distinctly remember outsmarting you.'

'Mother couldn't see it, but you were always the smart one between us,' her brother concurred unexpectedly. 

'Be sure to include that in your letter next time you write to her,' she kidded before moving one of her chess pieces.

'She hasn't written me in years,' Lex confessed. 'So I stopped sending her letters.'

Lena stayed silent for a moment. This was news to her and although it saddened her that her brother had no one to turn to, she wasn't willing to put her own sanity and her company's reputation on the line for the one person she could never fully trust. 'Why are you here, Lex?'

'I have a message for you,' the bald man replied conspiratorially. 'But I need something from you first.'

Lena's heart dropped. She should've known this wasn't merely a social call. 'What do you need?'

'A promise. Promise me you're on my side, Lena. You're a true Luthor and together we could do incredible things,' Lex told her maniacally. 

'What happens if I make that promise? You get sent back to prison, I do all your dirty work, I lose everything I've worked hard to get these past four years and you get your revenge on Superman?' The L-Corp CEO questioned calmly. 

'We could be a team, Lena. Isn't that what you've always wanted?'

'I wanted to change the world for the better with you,' Lena answered, her voice thick with emotion. 'You taught me everything I know except how to treat another being with decency, you challenged me, you believed in me. You were my hero, Lex. So yes, teaming up with you _was_ what I always wanted, but not like this. What's the message you have for me?'

'You think you deserve to know after you abandon your family like this? Your blood?' Lex yelled angrily. 

The CEO stood up with a sad smile. 'This was a mistake. I'm sorry, I can't help you. Goodbye, Lex.' 

'Kara Danvers is Supergirl.'

Lena froze before she slowly turned back around and faced her sibling. 'I already know, brother,' she revealed. 

'What? No! She's been lying to you, Lena. She's evil,' Lex insisted frantically.

Lena's green eyes studied their chess game and she moved a final piece before saying, 'checkmate.' She looked over her shoulder and called out, 'he's all yours, director Danvers.'

*

Lena knocked on the apartment door once before it flew open. 'You could've at least let me finish my knock.' 

'Lena.' Kara breathed out her name with so much relief, she could feel the tension leave her own body as well.

'Are you going to let me in?'

She smiled sheepishly and stepped to the side. 'You called my sister,' she finally said when neither one of them spoke up. 

Lena nodded. 'I called Alex.' She could already hear the next question that was on Kara's lips. 'He could've hurt you, Kara. I didn't know if he had any Kryptonite on him or in the house but I couldn't risk it, and seeing a Super would've triggered him before I could've gotten any kind of information out of him.'

'And did you?'

The CEO straightened her posture before answering. 'He told me you were Supergirl. Unfortunately for him, I already knew. He wanted to tear our friendship apart, and honestly, if you hadn't told me yourself, he might've succeeded,' she admitted. 'He wanted me to be his right hand man and help him get his sweet revenge on Superman. He didn't care if I ruined my life in the process and he kept talking about blood and family, but all I could think about was how you believed in me, how you stood up for me and how you forgave me for my mistakes. You made one mistake, Kara, and whether it was because you were scared, or because you doubted me, or something else, it's time I forgave you for it. I've never had friends like you before, I've never had family like you before, and if my messed up, lonely past is the reason I have the privilege to know you today, then I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.' 

Kara stepped closer and tentatively opened her arms, unsure if the gesture would be welcome, but Lena quickly fell into her embrace. The Super tightened her hold and kissed her on top of her head. 'I'm sorry he let you down again, Lena, and he may be your blood, but I swear I will love you better than he ever could. You're a brilliant woman with a heart of gold and now you've got friends and a family who care for you.'

Lena's voice was soft and vulnerable. 'Promise?'

'Always.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment/kudos if you liked it and come find me on Tumblr @luversd!


End file.
